Really?
by Rei-ssu
Summary: Mengetahui sebuah fakta yang selalu mengusiknya selama ini, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sarada Uchiha?


Really?

Ayame Kirei Present

Pairing:

SasuSara

Warning:

AU, maybe OOC or Canon#entah saya juga kga tw -_-, Naruto Masashi Kishimoto punya

Based on Naruto Gaiden chapter 707

Setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang ada didepan matanya sendiri, gadis ketururan darah Uchiha itu hanya dapat tercengang, deraian air mata telah memenuhi wajahnya. Sosok pria bersurai kuning tersebut hanya terdiam terpaku dibalik tembok, jemari tangannya terkepal kuat hingga kuku –kutu jemarinya memutih, setelah mendengar perbincangan antara gadis Uchiha itu dengan Suigetsu teman lama Sasuke dulu di _Taka._ Selepas pria berwajah hiu itu pergi tanpa menyadari keberadaannya sedikitpun, Naruto lantas saja masuk dan menemui gadis yang masih diliputi rasa shock itu.

" _Nee,_ Sarada – _chan_?" gumamnya ragu. Gadis itu masih saja terisak tangis, belum ingin menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Hokage berbohong! Kenapa?!" isaknya dipenuhi dengan rasa emosi yang membuncah. Gadis itu berbalik dengan tatapannya yang begitu tajam dan menusuk dan menunjukkan mata istimewa yang baru saja ia dapatkan –walaupun hanya baru terdapat 1 tomoe disana. Naruto sedikit tersentak manakala ia mendapati gadis itu dipenuhi oleh aura kebencian dan kesedihan yang sangat teramat.

"Aku yakin paman tadi tak akan berbohong! Kenapa hokage membohongiku? Kenapa kalian semua menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini dari ku, kenapa?!" teriak Sarada dengan penuhi kekesalan dan amarah.

Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekat dan disentuhnya bahu gadis itu. "Sarada – _chan_ , ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan ini –" kalimat pria bersurai kuning itu terhenti saat gadis berclan Uchiha itu kembali melanjutkan serentetan kekesalan dan rasa tak terimanya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin hokage katakan? Seberapa banyak lagi tipuan yang hokage lontarkan untukku?! Tidakkah cukup kebohongan menyakitkan ini kudapatkan, kenapa hokage – _sama?!"_ isak tangis itu terdengar semakin mengeras dan memilukan. Mendengar suara keributan dari ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruangan penelitian itu Sasuke dan Orochimaru kemudian menuju kearah pusat keributan tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" mendengar suara baritone yang begitu jelas diindra pendengarannya membuat Sarada dan Naruto menatap kearah sosok tersebut. Gadis berkacamata itu menatap sosok berambut raven tersebut dengan tajam.

"Wahwah! Ternyata gadis kecil mu secepat ini telah mendapatkan mata istimewa itu Sasuke – _kun_ " dengan nada menggoda sang mantan guru lemparkan pernyataan tersebut pada Sasuke. Pria bersurai raven itu sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan mantan gurunya, tatapan datarnya kini tertuju pada gadis kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" decaknya dingin.

"Mencari sesuatu yang selama ini kucari" geramnya tak kalah dingin nan menusuk masih terlihat jelas tatapan dingin terlukis diwajah gadis itu. "Kau mendapatkannya?" hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari Sasuke dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan sedikitpun rasa dongkol pada gadis kecilnya.

"Uchiha Sakura…" Sarada menggantungkan ucapannya. Sengaja hal tersebut dilakukannya untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan sang ayah padanya.

"Bukan ibuku, kan?" kembali buliran bening itu membasahi pipi chubby gadis berkacamata tersebut. Seketika saja atmosfir disekeliling tempat tersebut berubah menjadi suram. Sesekali terdengar isakkan memilukan terdengar dari bibir gadis itu. Sasuke masih terdiam ditempatnya, tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun menghampiri Sarada.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri, kan? Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

Mendengar penuturan sang ayah semakin membuat gadis itu mengeraskan isak tangisnya, bahkan sekarang disertai teriakkan frustasinya. Seolah seperti mendengar jawaban persetujuan ayahnya dari kenyataan yang baru saja didapatnya, Sarada semakin kacau. Ia sangat berharap bahwa ayahnya akan memberikan sangkalan, setidaknya itu akan membuatnya bisameragukan pernyataan rekan lama ayahnya itu. tetapi harapan tinggalah harapan.

"Sialan kau, _teme_! Kau semakin memperburuk keadaan!" seru kesal Naruto, segera saja pria bersurai kuning itu mendekap tubuh mungil Sarada yang tengah sesegukkan. Berusaha untuk sedikit menenangkan gadis itu.

"Untuk apa lagi menutupi sesuatu yang faktanya sudah terungkap jelas. Aku tahu dia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, keputusan ada ditangannya" decak pria bersurai raven itu yang masih saja tetap dingin dan datar. Pria itu kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya tanpa berniat berlalik sedikitpun.

"Reunian macam apa ini?" dengus Orochimaru heran yang kini telah mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Yang tersisa diruangan tersebut hanya Naruto dan Sarada yang masih dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Hokage – _sama_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" gadis itu mencengkram erat baju Naruto, berusaha keras untuk menghentikan isak tangisnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan setelah mengetahui hal ini?" Naruto menatap dalam mata yang sudah ekmbali berwarna hitam onyx tersebut."Aku kecewa," cicitnya pelan.

"Kau membenci ibumu?" tanya nya lagi.

"E, Eto… A,aku rasa tidak. Hanya saja aku marah dan kesal tapi tak tahu pada siapa"

"Perasaan itu kau tunjukkan pada kenyataan yang belum mampu kau terima. Itu wajar, aku bisa mengerti itu. Jika kau tak membenci ibu mu, kau pasti tahukan apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?" gadis itu menghapus kasar jejak bekas air matanya. Melihat respon tersebut, tampak sebuah lengkungan keatas tergambar jelas diwajah Naruto.

"Hokage – _sama_ , ayo kita selamatkan _okaa –san!"_ seru gadis itu dengan semangat. Gadis itu telah berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti. Sarada melewati begitu saja ayahnya yang tengah berjalan dengan Orochimaru –mantan _sensei_ nya, terlukis sebuah senyuman tipis diwajahnya melihat keputusan yang diambil anaknya.

"Aku rasa Naruto berhasil meyakinkannya" ujar pria bermata ular tersebut disertai senyuman tipisnya. "Hn,"

"Sebaiknya kau ikut menyusul gadis kecilmu, kau tadi sudah cukup kejam dengannya." Lanjut sang mantan _sensei_ nya. Tanpa banyak kata lagi Sasuke mengikuti langkah gadis kecilnya dari belakang.

" _Aku tahu dia akan melakukan ini," batin Sasuke yang memperhatikan gadis kecilnya dari belakang. Terus memperhatikan langkah kaki gadis kecilnya._

OWARI

*Cuap2 Author*  
Ngehehe cengengesan dipojokkan  
Rei dateng lagi membawakan fic tentang Sasuke xSarada,ini fic sebenernya muncul gitu ajh karena Rei galo bener sama Naruto Gaiden ch.707 sakit ati banget pas baca tuh manga, apalagi pas liat respon terakhir Sarada – _chan_ nyesek banget rasanya +klimatnya kejem bnget. Karena untuk menghibur hati, jdi dehh buat fic ini. Semoga ajh Sarada kga niat nyari emak kandungnya dan bisa nerima kenyataan ini dan bisa kembali bersikap biasa sama sakura. Semoga ajh #Curcoldehanejdinye  
Sekian dehh cuapcuapnya takut ntar mlah bosen, Minna –san jan lupa Review nya yahh Rei terima kok saran dan kritik kalian  
Jaa~


End file.
